


人类清除计划（ABO）7

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	人类清除计划（ABO）7

9:00 AM +1D 

 

男人立马冷脸。

“你不是怕我怕得要死吗？”

“喂！”气氛好似一触即发的对峙。“我我我，开玩笑的......我喜欢的是李帝努。”某人秒怂。

“嗯...好的，我知道了。”李帝努的冷脸笑脸无缝切换。

“喂————！！！！！！”黄仁俊炸毛了。

本来不想和解的。可发情期随时随地都会满溢的情欲是个棘手的难题。

不得不直面。

李帝努冷着脸看黄仁俊咬牙趴在沙发上耸动、磨蹭着。

他眼尾上挑，挑衅地看了一眼李帝努，又不得趣地泄露了几丝细小的呻吟。李帝努听得头皮发麻脉搏大恸，桌面上的手掌力生生按裂了台面，即便如此，他还是按兵不动地杵在距离黄仁俊几步路开外的客厅另一头。

黄仁俊吃不准怎么回事，可现下也顾不得那么多了，蚀骨的空虚感和叫嚣的情潮叫他神志不清，本能地想喊那个人，写在基因序列上来自异体的片段却完整了他全部的情绪。

安抚的延迟会放大委屈感。

他在自慰。

李帝努在冷眼旁观。

黄仁俊咬牙逼自己不再发出任何一丝呻吟，汗湿的额头和窟红的隐秘入口叫李帝努终于妥协：“即便是这样也不要求求我吗？”

他站起来，走到黄仁俊身侧蹲下，扳过他的下巴：“你求求我，示个弱，我让你快乐。”

“呵......是你开不起玩笑。”黄仁俊冷笑。

“所以是为什么呢？”李帝努不等黄仁俊回答，朝对方唇珠狠狠咬了上去。

 

9:30 AM +4D 

 

黄仁俊结束了漫长的初次发情期。

这期间李帝努的第二人格Jeno并没有再次出现过。

此刻他正拥着棉被坐在床上，呆滞机械地张嘴等李帝努喂食，一如这些天以来他们之间的相处模式——随时随地发情做爱、中场休息吃饭洗澡、黄仁俊像个生活不能自理的残障者每一根毛发都是李帝努在经手、两人之间的默契与日俱增、信息素和呻吟的情绪无一不被双方很好地解读与照顾到。

黄仁俊意识到自己对李帝努已经产生了巨大的信任和依赖，就连现在这样无话可说的氛围都直叫他安心。

黄仁俊吃饱了，只在李帝努喂过来的下一口营养粥上伸出舌尖舔了舔，抬手抓住了李帝努的手腕：“不要了，饱了。”

李帝努忍不住伸手揉乱黄仁俊柔软的头发，逗他，“你知道吗，你真的很像我小时候养的三只小猫。但它们吃东西不要人喂，每天也吃得很多。”他抬起手上的碗，“乖，再两口，吃完它。”

黄仁俊撇嘴：“你给我笑一个我就吃。”

李帝努无奈地摇头，给了他一个笑眼，麻利地把碗里的两口粥喂完又恢复了面瘫：“嗯......真棒！”

他端着碗正起身要走，黄仁俊扯住了他的衣袖：“喂......等下...”

“嗯？再来一碗的意思？”李帝努笑。

“你坐下来...”黄仁俊的脸肉眼可见地红起来。

李帝努依言坐下，把手里的碗放到床头柜上，问询地与他对视：“怎么了？”

黄仁俊回避视线：“......喜欢你！”说完立刻用被子罩住了自己，隔着被子都能听到李帝努的笑声，“宝贝儿，你先出来，在里面会闷死的。”

李帝努坐着等了半分钟，黄仁俊还是躲在被子里一动不动，他使了点劲儿上手掀开被子，捞过不停挣扎的黄仁俊抱在怀里，两腿夹着后者的腿，双手也钳制住他，“来，看着我的眼睛。”

黄仁俊低头，眼角潮红。

李帝努凑上去用鼻梁顶他的鼻子，还又亲又咬，黄仁俊才抬头看他。

湿润明亮的深琥珀色瞳仁映着李帝努真挚的脸，黄仁俊听见他说：“我也喜欢你，黄仁俊。”

十一月的鸦声连绵。

床笫间的情人呢喃。

“你愿意接受有双重人格的我吗？他们一个叫李帝努，一个叫Jeno。性格迥异，但是对黄仁俊的喜欢一致。”

“...愿意。”黄仁俊小声答，“可我还是有点害怕Jeno。”

李帝努笑：“那就让他再努努力吧。”

 

13:30 PM +4D 

 

黄仁俊午休。

李帝努抱着他正在查阅一些讯息。

电话突然响起，刺耳聒噪。

黄仁俊被惊醒，从李帝努怀里爬起来去接。

“这都好几天了你的便利店还是一团糟，怎么回事呀？”是李东赫。

“啊......我这几天发情期来着.......”黄仁俊不得不坦白。

“woc!是不是那天那个臭男人！我在电话里听到他声音了！”

黄仁俊皱眉把电话拿远，“...嗯是他。”

“靠靠靠靠靠！他是不是威胁你了！”

“没...不是，就，我们两情相悦？”黄仁俊瞪了一眼正偷乐的李帝努，用唇语警告他：不许笑！

“你可真行啊黄仁俊，这么大事也不通知一声！我太伤心了！”

“......那要不你过来看一眼？不满意咱退货？”

“等着！”

挂了电话一抬头看到李帝努玩味的表情：“嗯？退货？”

黄仁俊一想到一会儿的修罗场就头大，“你再嗷嗷两句！你tm往我生殖腔里射那么多我要怀孕的你知不知道！退哪门子的货啊我可不想我孩子生下来是单亲家庭！你还是想想等会儿你怎么办吧！”

李帝努不说话，一直傻乐。

黄仁俊翻白眼。

 

14:00 PM +4D

 

李东赫站在便利店背面的门，按了门铃。

是李帝努开的门，黄仁俊刚好上厕所去了。

两人不动声色地彼此打量了一下，李东赫被香草雪松味的信息素熏得头皮紧。

“Hi.”李东赫先打了招呼。

“请进。”李帝努侧身让他进来。

李东赫经过男人身边，突然注意到他右眼角下的泪痣，猛地一激灵。

泪痣杀手？

李东赫所在的互帮互助小组其实是一个“反清除计划”组织，就在他来黄仁俊家之前，组织领导者李马克才刚刚提到了某雇佣组织杀手在杀戮日任务失败后下落不明，身体特征信息为，右眼泪痣，危险评级为，S。

李东赫借换鞋的机会故意落在李帝努后面一点，他掏出消音手枪顶在李帝努后腰：“你是谁？”

李帝努背光站在通往地下室的楼梯口上，冷哼一声，十分放松：“你不是已经知道了吗？”

李东赫看着他身上显然与他尺码不合的睡衣，熨帖感与违和感共存，他提枪往上怼，“我要你亲自说。”

“李帝努，purge杀手。”仿佛在说今天是晴天一样随意。

“接近黄仁俊的目的？”

“小朋友，你在审问我？”

“说！”李东赫低声吼他，扳动保险栓。

李帝努冷哼，“那是我的Omega。”

“......你逼他了？！有没有！”

怼在自己腰上的手轻微抖动着，李帝努说，“别抖了，小心走火。”

李东赫直接把枪指在了李帝努的太阳穴上，“还抖吗？”

 

14:06 PM +4D

 

黄仁俊突然出现在楼梯口。

他从下往上逆着光，看到李帝努正被李东赫用枪指着脑袋，而李帝努在看见他出现的瞬间却轻柔地笑了。

“不是......东赫，怎么回事啊，有话好好说，你先把枪放下好不好？”黄仁俊一手冷汗，抓着裤缝想往楼梯上走。

“俊俊，别上来。”李帝努说。

“你知道他是杀手吗？！黄仁俊你给我躲远点！”李东赫大喊。

“东赫...东赫！你先把枪放下，那是我的Alpha！”黄仁俊大吼，“他没有想杀我！我知道他，我什么都知道！”其实什么都不知道。

李东赫愣住，李帝努侧身闪电出手夺下了指在脑袋上的枪。

 

14:10 PM +4D

 

客厅。

茶几上放着李东赫的枪。

他们三个各占据客厅一隅。黄仁俊靠李帝努近些，被笼罩在他释放的安抚信息素范围内。李东赫站得最远，他说，“黄仁俊你给我离他远点，在他解释清楚全部情况之前。”

黄仁俊还在惴惴不安，他索性也不管李东赫了，径直走到李帝努面前，手臂圈上李帝努的脖子，踮起脚尖亲上男人，舌尖探到他嘴里勾着舌吻。

李帝努予取予求地回吻他。

几秒后，黄仁俊强迫自己结束这个寻找安全感的吻，又走回了距离李帝努有一段距离的地方坐着。

他无奈地看着李东赫，解释道：“看到了吗东赫，我和他是罕见的信息素高度匹配者，基因对我俩的影响比你想象的要严重得多...就好似刚刚，我真的控制不住自己......”他低落地开口，“控制不住自己想要确认安全感的心情。对不起，东赫......我被你吓到了。”

他喃喃地继续说：“他是杀手啊，我又怎会不知道杀手有多可怕呢？可杀手是不会允许自己有弱点出现的...标记我之前，他还是一个人，标记我之后，他全都是弱点......”

李帝努看向黄仁俊，内心柔软得一塌糊涂。

Alpha走向自己的omega，轻柔地把他拥在怀里，干燥温暖的大手一上一下地轻抚颤抖的后背。他就这这个抱姿，对李东赫说：“我想你应该知道了，purge是个傀儡杀手组织，是清除计划的重要环节，是支持清除计划的政客与资本势力结合的秘密产物。”

与其说他是在向李东赫说明，倒不如说是在向黄仁俊坦白。

“我是purge的一号杀手。我猜猜，按照你们的评级，我是S级危险代表吧。比起法定杀戮日平民间的不违法杀戮行为，我们主要是杀戮一些政府黑名单上的人。当然，如果你们了解的话，如今的政府是由支持杀戮日的政客组成的。不支持杀戮日的异己派，已经被purge解决得差不多。”

“所以杀戮日，你的任务是解决反清除计划的支持者。”李东赫指出。

“对。”黄仁俊不发一言，只是在李帝努怀里抖得快要站不住，李帝努哄小孩似的直接把他抱起来坐到沙发上，亲了亲他额角继续说，“他是个珠宝商，但我看到他与大选落败的另一位选举者一同出现在家中，那是反清除计划的核心人物。”

“可你任务失败了......对不对？”李东赫傻眼。

“嗯...如果没有Jeno，我也差点死了。”黄仁俊听到这里，无声地攥紧李帝努腰间的衣服。

“Jeno是另一位杀手？”李东赫问。

“算是吧，他是我的分裂人格。”

“......黄仁俊，你的信息素匹配者有点完美得很意外。”李东赫服了，“那你知不知道你被purge除名，还挂到了黑市悬赏。”

李帝努很淡定：“知道。purge的杀手，要么任务途中被对方杀死，要么任务失败被组织杀死。”

“明明知道自己会死，为什么还要标记黄仁俊？！”李东赫气急败坏。

“我不会死，黄仁俊也不会死。而清除计划会完蛋。”李帝努说。

“你之前杀了那么多人......”黄仁俊问。

“purge之所以是傀儡组织，是因为大部分的杀手都是被控制的真傀儡。他们会在每位杀手的腺体下植入芯片对意识进行干扰。不会表演的杀手，全程必须受到芯片的监控与干预。我恰好比较‘听话’，所以芯片对我的干预仅限于执行任务的过程中。”李帝努低头向着怀里的黄仁俊，“那天你咬破了我的腺体，不知道藏在哪个角落的纳米芯片大概正好顺着血液流出去了。事实上是很多杀手为了摆脱傀儡控制，剜掉了整个腺体都未必找到这个芯片。谢谢你给了我第二人生，黄仁俊。”

“......可你还是会死啊...悬赏怎么办？”黄仁俊忧心忡忡。

“喏，你朋友，叫李东赫是吧，如果我没猜错，他是反清除计划组织的一员。”

“对。”李东赫回答。

“那就加入他们好了。”李帝努说，“让清除计划完蛋。”

 

-tbc-


End file.
